This invention relates to rotary anti-scaling devices such as are positioned on the top of fences, walls, gates and the like to prevent potential intruders scaling such structures.
Established rotary anti-scaling devices are usually one of two known arrangements. The first of these is a turnpike construction which includes four bars protruding from, and spaced at 90.degree. intervals around, a central mounting bar. However it has proved relatively easy to tie a rope around such bars to enable scaling of the associated structures, while the bars of adjacent turnpikes can readily be aligned with each other to provide a uniform construction which is prone to scaling.
The other arrangement currently in use comprises sections or vanes of expanded metal or welded mesh, typically of about 20 inch widths, projecting from a central rotary bar, such an arrangement being of relatively fragile construction and prone to being pulled down.
A further disadvantage of both the above-mentioned devices is that they are of relatively complex and unattractive construction and are therefore expensive to produce and detract significantly from the visual appearance of the associated structure.